Dear Diary
by Kitsuneshi Rei
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! Aku memang tidak pandai berkata-kata. Namun, untaian dari kata itulah yang membuat semua kenanganku bersamamu terukir rapi di buku harianku. Hanya kumpulan catatan Kuroko mengenai kehidupannya. AkaKuro, bad summary. Shounen Ai, OOC, typo(s), etc. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Aku memang tidak pandai berkata-kata. Namun, untaian dari kata itulah yang membuat semua kenanganku bersamamu terukir rapi di buku harianku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dear Diary**

**By ****狐氏例****(Kitsuneshi Rei)**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**Warning : Gaje, missed typo(s), OOC, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_20 Maret_**

**_Sungguh aku tidak ingat peristiwa apa yang akan terjadi hari ini sampai okaasama-ku memberitahunya. Jujur saja aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar, atau mungkin telingaku sedang tidak bekerja sewajarnya dan mengakibatkan salah dengar. Cukup lama bagi otakku untuk memproses bahwa hari ini adalah hari kelulusanku. Ya. Hari terakhirku sebagai siswa SMP, dan hari terakhirku bersama pemuda pemilik surai crimson yang begitu kukagumi, Akashi Seijuurou. Kami memang akan terpisah oleh jarak, tapi..._**

**_... bolehkah aku memiliki harapan itu?_**

* * *

Kuroko mendapati beberapa temannya yang sedang berkumpul di depan papan pengumuman. Jarang sekali para manusia itu tertarik dengan berita hari ini, pikir Kuroko saat itu. Biasanya Kise, Aomine, dan Ogiwara tidak begitu tertarik melihat deretan kertas yang terpasang bertumpukan di sana. Mungkinkah mereka sedang kerasukan? Atau mungkin kepala mereka habis teratuk meja?

"Konnichiwa."

Sebuah suara kecil nan halus itu sontak membuat ketiga pemuda anggota klub basket itu merinding ria. Tidak mungkin ada hantu yang berani muncul di siang yang terik—tidak, ini baru awal musim semi dan para awan itu terlalu memonopoli langit—ini, bukan? Ketiga kepala itu menoleh kompak dan menghembuskan napas lega begitu melihat pemuda mungil bersurai azure di belakang mereka.

"Tetsu! Sudah kubilang agar tidak mengagetkan kami, 'kan?!" Aomine mulai mencak-mencak tak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya heran.

"Daripada itu, kalian sedang melihat apa? Tumben sekali," ucap Kuroko dengan ekspresi sedatar tembok tanpa menggubris protesan Aomine tadi.

Kise kembali menatap papan pengumuman itu lagi. "Oh, ini daftar siswa-siswi yang mendapat rekomendasi. Kita berempat juga dapat, lho!" seru pemuda pirang itu girang. "Kita dapat rekomendasi yang sama, Kurokocchi! Kau mau menerimanya?"

Manik azure itu menjelajahi tiap kata yang tercetak di beberapa lembar kertas bertuliskan 'Rekomendasi Sekolah Lanjutan Siswa SMP Teiko' itu. Kelereng sewarna langit Kuroko terpaku pada suatu nama yang begitu dikenalnya. Ia membacanya lebih lanjut, dan desahan kecewa keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Oh, Akashi, ya?" Ogiwara ikut memperhatikan susunan kanji yang membentuk nama 'Akashi Seijuurou' seperti Kuroko. "Sepertinya di antara anggota klub basket hanya dia yang mendapat rekomendasi dari Kyoto." Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu Akashi menerimanya atau tidak, tapi kudengar SMA yang menawarkan rekomendasi itu adalah sekolah yang mempunyai klub basket yang tangguh."

"Akashi pasti menerimanya," timpal Aomine, "dengan begitu kita tidak perlu menjalani latihan neraka itu lagi."

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan latihan neraka itu, Daiki?"

Kali ini mereka benar-benar merinding ketakutan. Bukan hantu yang mereka kira sebelumnya, melainkan makhluk yang lebih menyeramkan lagi. Keempat pemuda itu—tiga pemuda, Kuroko masih asyik menatap papan pengumuman di depannya—menoleh takut-takut sambil menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Mereka berharap bukanlah seorang maniak gunting yang mereka dapati begitu menolehkan kepala. Oke, itu mustahil karena Akashi-lah yang berdiri di sana dengan tenang sembari mengeluarkan aura menyeramkannya.

"A-akashicchi, s-sedang a-apa di s-sini-ssu?" tanya Kise terbata-bata. Tuhan, Kise masih ingin hidup! Kise tidak mau mati muda hanya karena hujan gunting dari kapten sadisnya yang tak kenal ampun itu! Bagaimana nasib para fans-nya nanti kalau ia mati?!

Sementara Kise sedang sibuk berkomat-kamit dalam hati, Ogiwara mulai bergeser pelan, menunggu waktu yang tepat. "A-aku baru ingat kalau sensei menyuruhku pergi ke perpustakaan sekarang. S-sampai jumpa, teman-teman!" serunya, kemudian mengambil langkah seribu dan kabur dari sana. Dan semoga kalian selamat, teman-teman! tambahnya dalam hati.

"A-aku juga belum menyelesaikan tugas sensei untuk mengisi buku kelas," kata Kise asal. Perlu diketahui bahwa hari ini bukan jadwal piketnya, namun Kise hanya punya alasan itu untuk kabur. "J-jaa nee, Minna!"

"Woi, Kise!" pekik Aomine yang tertinggal sendiri di sini—akal sehatnya sepertinya sudah lupa bahwa Kuroko masih di sampingnya. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Pemuda tan itu hanya nyengir tidak jelas. "Sepertinya aku ada janji dengan teman. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Aomine mulai gelagapan. "J-ja!"

Akashi hanya menghembuskan napas pasrah begitu melihat tingkah anggota klub yang dipimpinnya itu. Melihat Kuroko yang masih terpaku di tempatnya, tuan muda Akashi itu pun mendekati pemuda bersurai azure itu. "Tidak melarikan diri bersama teman-temanmu, Tetsuya?" tanyanya sembari menyeringai.

"Konnichiwa, Akashi-kun." Kuroko membungkuk. "Lalu, apa maksud—are? Akashi-kun, kemana teman-teman yang lain?"

Oke, Kuroko Tetsuya tampaknya bukanlah orang yang peka. Atau mungkin ia terlalu asyik mengamati papan itu sampai tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Yah, itu bisa dipikir nanti. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Akashi lagi.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akashi ke papan pengumuman. "Hanya melihat-lihat," jawabnya, datar nan singkat.

Akashi mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Sepertinya kita mendapatkan rekomendasi." Akashi menyeringai. "Kau menerimanya, Tetsuya?"

"Bagaimana dengan Akashi-kun?" Alih-alih menjawab, Kuroko malah balik bertanya. Manik azure-nya membulat, penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Sang pemilik surai crimson itu hanya tersenyum misterius. Sorot manik heterokromnya melembut. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke puncak kepala Kuroko, mengacak-acak surai itu lembut. "Aku memang senang mendapat rekomendasi. Soal aku menerimanya atau tidak... yah, mungkin saja."

Ekspresi Kuroko kembali datar seiring dengan bel istirahat berakhir. "Souka," gumamnya. "Ja, aku kembali ke kelas dulu, Akashi-kun. Ja nee," pamitnya kemudian. Kuroko tidak lagi mempedulikan apakah Akashi menjawabnya atau tidak. Pemuda surai crimson itu pasti menerimanya. Perlahan ekspresi datar Kuroko berganti menjadi ekspresi sedih. Tokyo dan Kyoto itu bukanlah dua tempat yang berdekatan. Sangat kecil kemungkinan Kuroko untuk bertemu dengan Akashi lagi jika pemuda itu menerimanya, kecuali jika mereka mengadakan suatu reuni dan itupun jika Akashi mau datang. Tiba-tiba saja mood Kuroko untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas hilang entah kemana. Sepasang kaki ramping itu malah membawanya ke atap sekolah. Masa bodoh ia nanti tertinggal pelajaran, toh itu lebih baik daripada dimarahi sensei-nya karena tidak berkonsentrasi. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanya udara segar dan langit biru yang luas. Siapa tahu semua itu bisa mengembalikan mood Kuroko. Hanya saja Kuroko berharap agar tidak menangis begitu berada di atas nanti.

.

.

Sebuah benda tabung kini berada di tangan Kuroko. Di dalam benda itu terdapat surat kelulusannya, menandakan bahwa sekarang Kuroko sudah bukan siswa SMP lagi. Bisa ditebak bahwa sang jenius yang perfeksionis dan absolut bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu menyandang gelar lulusan terbaik tahun ini. Beberapa orang terlihat tersenyum dan menyalami pemuda calon penerus Akashi Corp. itu, berbeda dengan Kuroko yang langsung pulang tanpa menggubris ajakan Ogiwara untuk memberi selamat pada kapten—mantan kapten—mereka. Tidak, Kuroko yakin ia tidak siap untuk itu. Berpisah dengan orang yang disukainya tanpa berkata bahwa kau menyukainya itu terdengar menyakitkan, apalagi jika setelah ini tidak bisa bertemu satu sama lain lagi. Batin Kuroko belum siap, tapi mungkin ia bisa mengirimi e-mail ucapan selamat pada kaptennya nanti.

.

.

Kuroko akan merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur ketika sebuah dering ponsel mengintrupsinya. Maniknya mengerling pada ponsel yang bergetar dan mengeluarkan suara berisik di saat bersamaan di atas meja belajar. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia meraih ponsel itu dan menatap tulisan yang tertera di layar. Akashi Seijuurou-kun calling.

Kontan saja jantung Kuroko melonjak. Akashi Seijuurou meneleponnya. Akashi menelponnya. Akashi meneleponnya!

Oke, ini berlebihan. Dengan takut-takut Kuroko membuka flap ponselnya dan menekan tombol 'jawab'. Ditempelkannya benda mungil itu di telinganya. Suara dalam Akashi langsung terdengar di telinga Kuroko, membuat pemilik surai azure itu semakin menahan debaran tidak jelas yang ditimbulkan oleh jantungnya itu.

"M-moshi-moshi. K-kuroko Tetsuya desu," ucapnya pelan.

["Kau kemana saja setelah upacara kelulusan tadi?"]

Suara Akashi terdengar datar, namun nada tidak suka dari suara itu bisa dirasakan Kuroko. Diam-diam ia menelan ludah, berharap mantan kaptennya itu tidak murka padanya kali ini. "P-pulang." Kuroko terbata. "A-ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

Terdengar suara desahan dari seberang sana. ["Kau masih meninggalkan barang-barangmu di ruang klub. Ruangan itu sudah bukan markas kita lagi, kau tahu?"]

Oh, tidak. Kuroko bahkan lupa mengemasi barang-barangnya di ruang klub karena memikirkan Akashi seharian ini. Memang hanya sedikit, tapi itu terdengar tidak bertanggung jawab sekali mengetahui bahwa itu bukan ruangan pribadimu, apalagi Kuroko sudah tidak berada di sana lagi. "Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku akan mengambilnya sekarang." Kuroko melirik jam yang bertengger di atas sana. Pukul tujuh. Mungkin ia harus bergegas.

["Oh, kurasa itu tidak perlu."]

"Eh?"

["Bisakah kau turun sebentar?"]

Permintaan Akashi membuat Kuroko bingung. Memangnya ada apa? Tidak mungkin, 'kan, Akashi datang ke rumahnya di malam yang lumayan dingin ini? Pemuda itu pasti sudah pulang daritadi. Atau mungkin Akashi mau mengerjainya karena ia pulang lebih dulu daripada anggota klub yang lain? Kuroko menghela napas. Ia benci dengan dirinya yang selalu menerka-nerka sesuatu tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan lain yang lebih baik. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus mengurangi porsi bacaan novel fantasi dan mengisinya dengan membaca buku yang lebih realistis. Sekali lagi ia menghela napas. Tangannya mencengkram daun pintu dan membukanya. Maniknya menelusuri sisi kanan dan kiri jalan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Yah, sepertinya ia memang sedang dipermainkan. Ia kembali mengamati sekeliling, dan akhirnya matanya terpaku pada satu titik. Sosok yang berada di balik tiang pagarnya yang tinggi...

"Halo, Tetsuya."

Pemilik surai crimson itu berdiri di sana, tersenyum. Tersenyum, bukan menyeringai menakutkan seperti biasa. Dilihatnya Akashi Seijuurou dari bawah sampai atas. Wajahnya yang pucat tampak semakin pucat. Hidungnya memerah, dan Kuroko baru tahu kalau pemuda itu tidak memakai syal dan sarung tangan. "Lebih baik kau masuk, Akashi-kun. Udara luar masih sangat dingin walau ini sudah musim semi."

Akashi kembali tersenyum. Ia membiarkan dirinya diseret masuk oleh Kuroko ke dalam. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada terus menunggu di luar. Kuroko benar, walau musim semi sudah datang, sisa-sisa angin musim dingin masih mendominasi.

"Jadi, bagaimana cara Akashi-kun mengetahui rumahku?" tanya Kuroko sambil membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh yang masih mengepul dan beberapa camilan dari dapur. Seingat Kuroko ia tidak pernah mengundang Akashi ke rumahnya.

Tuan muda Akashi itu membantu Kuroko menurunkan barang-barang di atas nampan dan menaruhnya di meja. "Kau pikir siapa yang setiap hari mengurusi administrasi sekolah, hm?" Akashi bertanya balik.

Ah, benar. Ketua OSIS pastinya bertugas untuk mengurusi berkas-berkas sekolah bersama sekretaris, termasuk data para siswanya. Tak heran Akashi bisa dengan mudah menemukan rumah Kuroko tanpa bertanya pada sang empu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sendirian di rumah?" tanya Akashi lagi begitu menyadari bahwa rumah Kuroko saat ini begitu sepi.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Mereka bilang akan pulang sekitar pukul sembilan, atau mungkin lebih dari itu." Ia mengendikkan bahunya.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Sang pemilik surai azure mengangguk pelan. "Akashi-kun sendiri?"

Akashi mengulum senyum. "Sudah. Yah, hanya sedikit, sih," jawabnya. Ia melirik jam dinding yang berada di atas sana. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Dan ini barang-barangmu." Akashi menyodorkan tas berisi barang-barang Kuroko yang tertinggal di ruang klub.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun," ujar Kuroko pelan sembari menerima benda yang disodorkan Akashi. Pemuda itu mengantarkan Akashi sampai depan pintu rumahnya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada orang tuamu saat mereka pulang nanti," ucap Akashi sebelum pulang. Kaki-kakinya baru saja akan melangkah ketika Kuroko menahannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Akashi-kun." Kuroko masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Akashi yang sedang melemparkan tatapan bertanya padanya. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda bermanik sewarna langit itu keluar sembari membawa syal dan sepasang kaos tangan berwarna biru muda. Ia melilitkan syal itu di leher Akashi dan memakaikan sarung tangan di tangan Akashi yang mulai dingin. Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan semburat warna merah muda di pipinya, entah karena kedinginan atau malu. "Setidaknya itu bisa membuatmu hangat, Akashi-kun. Dan..." Kuroko menunduk, "... selamat atas kelulusannya, Akashi-kun. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti."

Manik heterokrom yang semula menatap Kuroko heran kini menunjukkan sorot keramahan. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman. Tangannya berpindah ke puncak kepala Kuroko, mengacak-acak helaian surai azure itu lembut. "Kita pasti bertemu lagi, Tetsuya." Akashi masih tetap mengulum senyum. "Kita pasti bertemu lagi."

Kuroko baru saja ingin melontarkan pertanyaan ketika sebuah kecupan mendarat di keningnya. Pemuda bersurai azure itu terkesiap pelan dan memegangi keningnya, sedangkan Akashi sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari Kuroko dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Kuroko kaget, tentu saja. Tapi...

_Kita pasti bertemu lagi, Tetsuya._

... bolehkah ia berharap?

* * *

A/N :

Eh? Kenapa saya malah nulis fic gaje ini? *cengo* Duh, padahal Summer Promise belum selesai, ini malah buat fic baru. Yah, anggap saja ini adalah fic pelampiasan saya yang pusing mengurusi perkemahan Penerimaan Tamu Penggalang tanggal 8 nanti. Ternyata kehidupan SMA itu menyibukkan juga, ya~

Yak, cukup segini cuap-cuap saya di fic gaje saya kali ini. Saya mohon maaf jika ada typo(s) yang bertebaran di atas sana atau alur yang begitu aneh. Karena saya manusia, sudah biasa jika saya punya kesalahan *senyum tak berdosa*

Well, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Ribuan kelopak sakura yang merekah serentak menyambut tahun ajaran baru seperti biasa. Perpisahanku dengannya datang begitu cepat. Walau hampir tidak mungkin, bolehkah aku berharap keberuntungan akan memihak padaku?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dear Diary**

**By ****狐氏例****(Kitsuneshi Rei)**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**Warning : Gaje, missed typo(s), OOC, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_14 April_**

**_Aku masih memikirkan kata-kata Akashi-kun saat terakhir kami bertemu waktu itu tanpa menyadari bahwa tahun ajaran baru sudah membukakan gerbang permulaannya lebar-lebar. Aku tetap menjalani hari-hariku sebagai siswa baru seperti biasa tanpa ada sesuatu yang spesial di depan mata. Entah kenapa kali ini aku tidak terlalu bersemangat menyambutnya. Hanya saja..._**

**_... sepertinya aku mulai meragukan penglihatanku begitu melihat sebuah nama yang tercetak di daftar siswa baru SMA tujuanku._**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin yang dibalut gakuran berwarna raven. Surai azure yang menyaingi langit musim semi itu masih terlihat acak-acakan. Pemuda bermanik senada dengan surainya itu mengerling pada pohon sakura yang rimbun di pekarangan depan tetangga seberang rumahnya. Seharusnya melihat rimbunan sakura bisa membuatnya lebih baik, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan.

Tatapannya beralih ke jam yang menggantung di dinding. Pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh menit. Sebentar lagi Ogiwara akan menjemputnya. Teman masa kecil Kuroko itu memang selalu berangkat bersamanya mengingat mereka bertetangga dan selalu satu sekolah. Tipe calon istri—suami, mengingat Ogiwara itu laki-laki—yang ideal. Sayangnya Kuroko hanya menganggap Ogiwara sebagai kakaknya, tidak lebih. Ia hanya menyukai satu orang yang sekarang sudah tidak bersamanya lagi. Sosok pemuda bersurai crimson dan pemilik manik heterokrom yang indah...

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia mulai melantur, dan itu membuang empat menit waktunya yang berharga. Bukan karena istilah 'waktu adalah uang', hanya saja Kuroko tidak mau terlambat di upacara penerimaan siswa baru yang dilaksanakan pukul delapan nanti. Tangan rampingnya meraih sisir yang tergeletak di atas meja dan merapikan _bedhair_-nya yang berantakan. Tak sampai tiga menit, surai azure-nya itu kembali rapi. Tepat setelah itu terdengar seruan ibunya yang memberitahukan bahwa pemuda bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro itu sudah menunggunya di bawah. Pemilik surai azure itu mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di kursi. Setelah memastikan kerapian diri, Kuroko pun membawa kaki-kakinya meninggalkan kamar.

"Ohayou, Kuroko!" sapa Ogiwara dengan semangat siswa tahun ajaran baru.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum simpul. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Ogiwara-kun," balasnya sambil menunduk. "Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Ogiwara mengangguk. "Kise dan Aomine pasti sudah menunggu kita."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kuroko melempar senyum pada wanita yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum itu. "Ittekimasu, Okaasama."

Ibu Kuroko tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya. "Itterashai, Tecchan, Ogiwara-kun! Hati-hati di jalan!"

.

.

Kedua siswa baru itu terus mengobrol di sepanjang jalan. Atau, sepertinya hanya Ogiwara yang mengoceh panjang-lebar. Kuroko hanya tersenyum menanggapi dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ogiwara padanya secukupnya saja. Ogiwara sudah maklum. Teman masa kecilnya ini memang tidak banyak bicara, namun ia tahu Kuroko mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan sepenuhnya. Hanya saja Ogiwara tidak sadar telah mengoceh terlalu lama sampai mereka sudah sampai di persimpangan tempat Kise dan Aomine menunggu.

"Kurokocchi!" pekik Kise yang langsung menubruk Kuroko tanpa ampun. Ah, tampaknya pemuda—bocah—ini terlalu berlebihan seperti biasa. Atau mungkin lebih parah dari sebelumnya?

"Kise-kun, sesak," erang Kuroko dalam pelukan Kise. Jujur saja, jika pemuda pirang itu tidak melepaskannya saat itu juga, bisa dipastikan Kuroko akan mati di tempat. Oke, itu berlebihan.

"Oi, Kise! Kuroko bisa mati jika kau memeluknya seperti itu!" bentak Aomine, menyuarakan pikiran Kuroko saat itu. Terima kasih, Aomine Daiki. Setelah ini mungkin Kuroko akan mentraktirmu makan di Majiba—itupun kalau si pemuda azure tidak lupa.

Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Mou, bilang saja kalau Aominecchi juga mau memeluk Kurokocchi!" sahut pemuda pirang itu tak mau kalah.

"Cih!" Aomine memalingkan mukanya. "Yo, Tetsu! Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanyanya pada pemuda ramping di depannya itu. Walau Kise sudah melepaskan pelukannya, sebelah tangan pemuda itu masih melingkar di leher Kuroko. Aomine hanya mendesah pasrah melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya.

"Cukup baik?" jawab—tanya—Kuroko yang dibalas _sweatdrop_ oleh Aomine.

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang jika kita tidak mau ketinggalan upacara penerimaan siswa baru," ujar Ogiwara menengahi.

Aomine memutar sepasang manik navy-nya. "Tch, membosankan." Ia mengikuti Ogiwara yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Ayo, Kurokocchi!" Pemuda pirang itu melambaikan tangannya sambil memasang senyum seribu watt andalan milik seorang Kise Ryota.

"Berisik, Kise!"

"Hidoi-ssu, Aominecchi!"

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Lebih baik kalian menggerakkan kaki-kaki itu lebih cepat agar kita tidak terlambat."

Kuroko hanya tersenyum simpul menatap ketiga temannya dari belakang. Ia menengadah. Teman-teman yang sama, percakapan yang sama, dan langit yang sama kembali menyambut Kuroko di tahun ajaran baru kali ini. Hanya satu yang berbeda. Sang pemilik surai crimson itu pasti sudah berada di bawah langit Kyoto hari ini. Lagi-lagi Kuroko mendesah. Sepertinya mood si pemuda azure itu terpengaruhi oleh ketidakhadiran seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko tahu ini tidak baik, hanya saja... Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Tapi, Kuroko boleh berharap agar ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Akashi, bukan?

"Kuroko, cepatlah!"

Seruan Ogiwara membawa Kuroko kembali dari lamunannya. Ia menggeleng pelan, mencoba melupakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou untuk sementara. Astaga, sejak kapan ia menjadi seperti seorang gadis yang sedang dilema begini?

Akhirnya Kuroko menggerakkan kaki-kaki rampingnya untuk menyusul ketiga pemuda yang sudah berada jauh di depan Kuroko, mengabaikan semua yang sedang ia pikirkan di kepalanya saat itu.

.

.

Sudah banyak siswa baru yang berada di sekolah saat Kuroko dan kawan-kawan tiba di sana. SMA yang kelak akan menjadi tempat belajar Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, dan Ogiwara ini terbagi dalam tiga macam. Kelas asrama yang terdiri dari kelas X, XI, XII kelompok satu sampai tiga dikhususkan untuk siswa-siswi yang tinggal di asrama. Biasanya kegiatan belajar-mengajar dimulai pukul setengah sembilan dan berakhir pada pukul lima. Kelas unggulan yang terdiri dari kelas X, XI, XII kelompok empat dan lima hanya bisa ditempati oleh siswa-siswi yang telah lolos dalam suatu seleksi lisan maupun tertulis yang diadakan setelah _golden week_. Kegiatan belajar-mengajar mereka berupa pemadatan materi, dimulai pada pukul setengah sembilan dan berakhir pada pukul empat. Sedangkan yang terakhir adalah kelas reguler yang terdiri dari kelas X, XI, XII kelompok enam dan tujuh yang kegiatan belajar-mengajarnya tidak terlalu padat. Dimulai pada pukul setengah sembilan dan berakhir pada pukul tiga, namun biasanya diadakan pelajaran tambahan dua kali seminggu.

Sebelum _golden week_, para calon penghuni kelas asrama, unggulan, maupun reguler ditempatkan dalam satu kelas sementara sebelum mereka memulai kegiatan belajar-mengajar di kelas mereka yang sebenarnya. Pembagian kelas sementara tersebut sudah tertera di lembaran yang tertempel di papan pengumuman. Terlihat beberapa murid baru yang berkerumun di sana, penasaran dimanakah kelas yang akan mereka tempati sampai _golden week_ tiba. Sama seperti siswa-siswi lainnya, rombongan yang dipimpin oleh Ogiwara Shigehiro itu juga berjalan menuju papan pengumuman yang terletak di samping aula utama.

"Sepertinya kita harus menunggu kerumunan ini bubar," keluh Ogiwara. "Terlalu banyak orang yang berkerumun di sini."

Aomine menyeringai bangga. Pemuda itu menyingsingkan lengan seragamnya seperti bersiap-siap untuk melakukan sesuatu. "Kalau urusan ini, kalian serahkan saja pada Aomine Daiki!" Ia pun menerobos kerumunan itu tanpa menghiraukan Ogiwara yang memintanya untuk menunggu. Aomine tidak suka menunggu, dan inilah saatnya ia beraksi!

Ketiga pasang manik berbeda warna itu—dua pasang, Kuroko hanya menatap Aomine dengan tatapan datarnya seperti biasa—hanya bisa melongo melihat aksi Aomine yang menerobos kerumunan itu tanpa ampun. Posturnya yang tergolong besar itu berhasil menempatkan diri tepat di depan papan pengumuman. Ia pun segera mencari namanya dan ketiga temannya di kertas yang berjumlah tujuh lembar itu.

Cukup lama untuk menunggu Aomine keluar dari kerumunan. Ketiga sahabat itu memilih untuk mencari tempat duduk mengingat mereka sudah lama berdiri di sana—ditambah dengan setengah berlari saat berangkat tadi. Kuroko duduk di samping Ogiwara, sedangkan Kise langsung menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Kuroko. Sepertinya pemuda pirang itu sedikit terobsesi dengan Kuroko. Mungkinkah Kise adalah salah satu penggemar rahasia Kuroko?

"Nee, menurut Kurokocchi, apakah kita berempat akan sekelas lagi?" tanya Kise sambil memainkan pipi Kuroko dengan telunjuknya.

Kuroko menghela napas pelan. "Aku tidak tahu, Kise-kun," jawab pemuda itu, datar seperti biasa. "Dan tolong jauhkan telunjukmu dari pipiku. Kuku-kukumu itu membuat pipiku sakit," tambahnya, sukses menohok seorang Kise Ryota.

"Hidoi-ssu, Kurokocchi!" rengek Kise berlebihan. Kuroko tetap memasang wajah datarnya, sedangkan Ogiwara hanya ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Hah?!"

Suara Aomine yang menggelegar dan membahana bagai gemuruh badai—cukup, ini berlebihan—membuat Kuroko dan kawan-kawan—serta orang-orang yang berada di sana—menatapnya heran. Ogiwara segera berjalan menuju tempat Aomine, disusul dengan Kise dan Kuroko di belakangnya. Mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Aomine mengeluarkan suara nista seperti kaleng berjatuhan itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ogiwara begitu berdiri di samping Aomine. Wajah pemuda tan itu tampak pucat, walau tidak terlalu kentara—tolong jangan tanya apa alasannya.

Aomine menatap teman-temannya horor. "Sepertinya kita akan memasuki kelas neraka..."

"Oi, apa maksudmu?" Ogiwara mengguncang bahu Aomine yang mulai lemas.

"Lihat saja sendiri..." Aomine menunjuk salah satu kertas di papan pengumuman. "Sepertinya aku perlu menenangkan diri dulu. Sampai jumpa, teman-teman..."

"O-oi, Aomine..."

"Eh?! Maji?!"

Kuroko dan Ogiwara kompak menoleh ke arah Kise yang tampak terguncang, sama seperti Aomine. Ogiwara ikut menelusuri nama demi nama yang tercetak di kertas itu. Ia terkesiap pelan. "Eh? Kenapa bisa? Bukannya..."

"Ada apa, Ogiwara-kun?" tanya Kuroko sambil berjalan mendekati kedua temannya itu. Tolong jangan tanyakan kabar Kise karena pemuda pirang itu sedang membatu di tempatnya sekarang. Mungkin ia bisa menjadi kandidat patung yang digunakan untuk menjaga gerbang sekolah.

Ogiwara menarik tangan Kuroko dan menunjuk salah satu nama yang tertera di sana. "Sepertinya keberuntungan berpihak padamu, Tetsuya-chan." Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar.

Manik Kuroko menyipit. Sepertinya otaknya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama saat ini. Pemuda azure itu terkesiap pelan begitu berhasil mencerna susunan kanji yang tercetak di sana. "Akashi... Seijuurou..." gumamnya. Tunggu, ia tidak salah baca, 'kan? Seharusnya Akashi berada di Kyoto sekarang, tapi kenapa...

Ah, inikah maksud perkataan Akashi saat itu?

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan manik azure-nya dengan manik milik Ogiwara. "Shigehiro-nii..."

Tangan Ogiwara terangkat ke puncak kepala Kuroko, mengacak-acak helaian azure itu lembut sambil tersenyum simpul. Kuroko menyukai Akashi sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Ogiwara memang tahu perasaan pemuda yang sudah ia anggap adik itu pada mantan kapten tim basketnya. Bahkan, mungkin jauh sebelum pemuda bersurai azure itu bercerita padanya tentang perasaannya pada Akashi. Kuroko memang lemah dalam menyimpan memori masa kecilnya, berbeda dengan Ogiwara. Ogiwara masih ingat semuanya. Tentang dirinya, tentang Kuroko, maupun tentang pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu. Kuroko memang sudah tidak ingat, namun Ogiwara yakin 'adiknya' itu pasti akan mengingatnya suatu saat nanti. Karena itulah pemuda itu selalu menyemangati Kuroko agar tidak menyerah dalam mempertahankan perasaannya pada Akashi. Ogiwara sangat menyayangi Kuroko, karenanya ia tidak mau pemuda bermanik azure itu sedih.

"Huwaaaa! Kenapa harus Akashicchiiii?!" ratap Kise pada dirinya sendiri. Oke, Kise terlalu berlebihan sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari ada aura negatif yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ada apa denganku, Ryota?"

Kise terlonjak. Suara rendah nan dalam dan aura menakutkan yang begitu dikenalinya ini... Kise memutar kepalanya perlahan sambil memanjatkan doa dalam hati. Maniknya tak berani menunjukkan diri. Pikirannya kosong seketika, hanya dipenuhi oleh harapan agar ia selamat sampai pulang nanti. Sungguh ia tidak ingin mati sekarang, setidaknya sampai ia menemukan pendamping hidupnya dan meraih cita-citanya sebagai seorang pilot...

"A-akashicchi! Ba-bagaimana k-kabarmu-ssu?" tanya Kise takut-takut. Ia pernah merasakan terjangan gunting Akashi dan itu sama sekali bukan hal baik.

Akashi masih memasang wajah datarnya, namun aura yang ditimbulkannya benar-benar bisa bersaing dengan psikopat tingkat akut. "Sepertinya obrolan kalian begitu menarik. Keberatan berbagi denganku?"

"A-ano, sepertinya Aomine memanggilku dan Kise." Ogiwara kembali menengahi. Saat itu Kise sangat ingin bersujud syukur—jika Akashi tidak berada di sana tentunya—karena Ogiwara Shigehiro sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya yang sudah berada di ambang kematian—Kau berlebihan, Kise. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Jaa nee, Akashi! Sampai jumpa nanti, Kuroko!" Pemuda penengah itu kemudian menyeret Kise pergi dari sana dan memberikan tatapan semoga-kau-berhasil pada Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya menatap datar Ogiwara yang mulai menghilang di kerumunan. Pandangannya kemudian beralih ke arah Akashi yang memakai seragam yang sama seperti milik Kuroko. Sepertinya Akashi benar-benar bersekolah di sini, entah itu akan berlanjut sampai tiga tahun ke depan atau tidak.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Tetsuya," ucap pemuda bersurai crimson itu, memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Si surai azure menatap lurus manik dwiwarna Akashi. "Jadi ini maksud perkataan Akashi-kun waktu itu?" tanyanya pada yang bersangkutan.

Akashi hanya terkekeh pelan. "Kau baru sadar, eh? Sekalut itukah dirimu ketika tahu kalau aku mendapat beasiswa ke Kyoto?" Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda crimson itu malah bertanya balik.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak seperti itu, Akashi-kun," jawab sang pemilik manik azure, berlawanan dengan apa yang telah dialaminya akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak mau blak-blakan mengatakan perasaannya pada Akashi, setidaknya untuk saat ini. "Lalu, kenapa Akashi-kun tidak menerimanya? Kudengar mereka mempunyai klub basket yang tangguh."

"Sepertinya kau sangat tertarik dengan kehidupanku ini, Tetsuya." Akashi menyeringai lebar.

Kuroko mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak ada salahnya untuk tahu, bukan?" ucapnya membela diri. "Lagipula tidak masalah bagiku jika Akashi-kun tidak mau memberitahukannya."

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda," katanya, menahan Kuroko yang tadinya ingin melangkah pergi. "Yah, mungkin aku ingin mencoba hidup mandiri di sini—walau aku sudah terbiasa mengurus semua keperluanku sendiri. Kurikulum di sini dan di Kyoto juga tidak berbeda, bukan?" tanyanya, kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh Kuroko.

"Lagipula," Akashi memperlihatkan senyum hangatnya. Senyuman, bukan seringaian menakutkan seperti biasa, "masih ada yang harus kulakukan di sini," lanjutnya, dengan kurva yang kini membentuk senyum misterius.

Kali ini Kuroko membalas perkataan Akashi dengan tatapan heran. Ini mencurigakan, dan rasa penasaran Kuroko kembali terusik. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya ketika niatnya itu terputus oleh dentang bel yang menandakan dimulainya kegiatan sekolah pagi itu.

"Karena Shigehiro dan yang lainnya tidak kemari lagi, bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke aula bersamaku?" tawar Akashi, membuat Kuroko kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Oh, ini terdengar seperti ajakan kencan. Hanya saja Kuroko tidak sadar bahwa dirinya kembali melantur. Dan sayangnya lanturan Kuroko itu harus pergi jauh-jauh karena tepukan pelan Akashi di bahunya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya?"

Lagi-lagi Kuroko terseret kembali ke dunia nyata. Pemuda bersurai azure itu mengerjap pelan. "Hai, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya.

Akashi kembali tersenyum dan mengacak-acak surai Kuroko lembut. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita bergegas. Sudah banyak siswa yang berada di sana dan aku tidak mau kita dimarahi karena terlambat."

Kuroko hanya mengikuti langkah Akashi di sampingnya. Diam-diam pemuda azure itu tersenyum. Sepertinya ia telah membuang waktu, tenaga, dan pikirannya untuk ber-galau ria akhir-akhir ini. Pada kenyataannya Akashi Seijuurou kini ada di sini. Tidak ada yang perlu Kuroko khawatirkan. Hanya saja...

_Masih ada yang harus kulakukan di sini._

... sepertinya seorang Akashi Seijuurou kembali berhasil mengusik rasa penasarannya.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

* * *

A/N :

Huwaaaa! Apaan ini?! Sepertinya tambah gaje bin abal fic saya yang ini *pundung di pojokan* Apakah karena saya memaksakan diri untuk menulis? Atau karena efek pusing mengurusi persiapan perkemahan? Yang jelas hanya Tuhan YME yang tahu, karena saya sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada saya saat ini *dibacok*

Oke, terima kasih buat yang sudah me-review dan mem-fav karya gaje saya ini. Fic ini memang saya buat multichap, rencananya sampai delapan atau sepuluh chapter. Mengingat kondisi pikiran saya yang masih labil, mungkin bisa kurang dari itu atau bahkan lebih. Ditunggu saja, ya~

Yak, cukup sekian cuap-cuap saya di fic gaje nan abal saya ini. Saya mohon maaf jika ada typo(s), OOC, atau yang lainnya di fic saya tersebut. Akhir kata, mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Gedung baru, teman baru, pemandangan baru, dan atmosfer baru ini masih terlihat asing bagiku. Walau aku belum mempunyai teman baru, aku tak merasa keberatan. Sahabat-sahabatku berada di sini, dan aku kembali bertemu denganmu di tempat ini. Aku bahagia, tentu saja. Namun, masalah akan selalu ada dimanapun dan kapanpun seseorang itu berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dear Diary**

**By ****狐氏例****(Kitsuneshi Rei)**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**Warning : Gaje, missed typo(s), OOC, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**21 April**_

_**Aku kembali sekelas dengan Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, juga Shigehiro-nii. Tentu saja aku tidak melupakan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang juga sekelas denganku. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, ketiga sahabatku itu sudah berkenalan dengan banyak orang. Sungguh sulit bagiku untuk bersosialisasi walau sudah seminggu berselang. Yah, Akashi-kun juga tidak banyak berbicara dengan yang lain. Hanya saja aura Akashi-kun yang begitu kuat itu membuat orang-orang membicarakannya, berbeda denganku yang dikenal sebagai **_**phantom player**_** di Teiko dulu. Keberadaanku sulit untuk dideteksi, bahkan oleh sahabat-sahabatku sendiri. Akashi-kun adalah orang yang bisa menyadari keberadaanku dengan mudah setelah kedua orang tuaku. Hanya saja, ada satu orang lagi yang bisa menyadari hawa keberadaanku yang sangat tipis ini. Tentu saja aku tidak masalah dengan itu, tapi...**_

_**... sepertinya aku mendapatkan tatapan tidak senang karenanya...**_

* * *

"Kurokocchi! Ayo ke kantin!" teriak seorang Kise Ryouta dengan suara yang sanggup memecahkan semua kaca yang berada di kelas.

"Berisik, Kise!" gerutu Aomine sembari menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hidoi-ssu, Aominecchi!"

Penghuni kelas X-2 hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihat pemandangan sehari-hari yang melibatkan Kise dan Aomine. Ogiwara sudah lelah untuk menjadi penengah di antara mereka berdua dan Kuroko tetap tidak menggubris semua ocehan-ocehan itu seperti biasa. Pemuda bersurai azure itu memilih untuk mengerjakan soal matematika yang dijadikan tugas untuk pertemuan selanjutnya.

"Mau ikut ke kantin?" Kali ini Ogiwara yang mengajak Kuroko. Tentu saja dengan suara yang lebih pelan dari Kise.

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya dari kumpulan angka di depannya. "Kalian duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul setelah meminjam kamus di perpustakaan," jawabnya. Pelajaran bahasa Inggris memang berlangsung setelah istirahat dan Kuroko lupa membawa kamusnya.

Surai Ogiwara bergoyang seiring anggukan pelan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, ya!" pamit pemuda itu, kemudian berlalu sambil menyeret seorang pemuda berisik dan pemuda tan yang masih berdebat di depan pintu sejak tadi.

Kelereng azure itu menatap punggung sahabat-sahabatnya yang mulai mengecil. Diam-diam ia tersenyum. Sudah seminggu Kuroko menjadi siswa baru di sini. Dan selama seminggu itu pula Kuroko belum mendapatkan teman baru. Semua sahabatnya sudah mulai berbaur dengan yang lain. Walau jarang berbicara dengan murid lain, sudah banyak orang yang mengenal Akashi, berbeda dengannya. Sepertinya hawa keberadaan tipis yang dimiliki pemuda bersurai azure ini tidak terlalu membantu dalam bersosialisasi. Namun, Kuroko tidak keberatan dengan semua ini. Toh lama kelamaan ia juga akan mempunyai teman baru. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu kapan itu terjadi.

Kuroko menghela napas dan menutup buku matematikanya. Semilir angin memainkan helaian surainya. Kedua manik sewarna langit cerah itu terhalang kelopak, menikmati setiap belaian angin yang menghembusnya. Pemuda itu membuka kelopak matanya, mengalihkan sepasang manik itu ke arah jajaran sakura yang rimbun di kejauhan. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika ia bisa ber-_hanami _seperti yang lain. Kuroko bertanya-tanya apakah teman-temannya itu masih mempunyai waktu luang atau tidak. Sepertinya ia harus menanyakannya kepada mereka bertiga. Atau mungkin pada sang mantan kapten klub basket Teiko juga?

Pemuda azure itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Lagi-lagi ia memikirkan Akashi. Ia menghela napas. Bisakah ia menghilangkan pemikirannya tentang Akashi barang sehari saja? Ah, sepertinya Akashi tidak berada di kelas sejak jam ketiga. Kemana dia?

Kuroko kembali menghela napas. Oke, sepertinya sangat sulit untuk membuat sosok Akashi tersisihkan dari pikirannya.

Kaki-kaki ramping Kuroko akhirnya bergerak begitu ia mengukuhkan niatnya untuk tidak memikirkan sang pemuda bermanik heterokrom dan segera pergi ke perpustakaan. Ia menoleh ke belakang, mengamati teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang mengobrol ketika ia akan membuka pintu. Akrab dengan yang lain sepertinya menyenangkan. Kuroko juga ingin berbagi cerita dengan kawan-kawan sebayanya. Mungkin ia harus menghilangkan kebiasaannya yang datang dan pergi dengan tiba-tiba itu.

Merenung seperti ini hanya menghabiskan waktu pemuda bermanik azure itu. Astaga, perhatiannya pada sesuatu sangat mudah beralih. Kuroko kembali memusatkan pikirannya pada tujuan awalnya, bukan pada Kise, Aomine, Ogiwara, Akashi, maupun masalahnya dalam bersosialisasi. Ia harus pergi ke perpustakaan atau ditertawakan seluruh penghuni kelas jika ia melakukan hal konyol nanti. Yah, kemampuannya dalam berbahasa memang tidak terlalu baik. Tapi, setidaknya ia lebih baik daripada si pemuda tan.

Lorong sepanjang kompleks kelas Kuroko begitu ramai saat ini. Waktu istirahat masih lama dan kesan ramai memang sudah tidak asing lagi. Kuroko hanya berjalan dalam diam, terus menekuri lantai. Ia belum sempat makan siang sementara para cacing di dalam perutnya itu sudah mulai berunjuk rasa. Sungguh, sepertinya ia lebih baik langsung pergi ke perpustakaan daripada merenung tadi. Kaki-kaki Kuroko mulai bergerak lebih cepat. Hanya saja ia kurang berhati-hati dalam melangkah dan menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Kuroko sedikit oleng, namun segera menemukan keseimbangannya kembali.

"Ma—"

"Maaf, aku kurang berhati-hati."

Permintaan maaf yang sudah berada di ujung lidah Kuroko harus terpotong karena orang yang ditabraknya itu sudah mengucapkannya terlebih dahulu. Pemuda bersurai azure itu mendongak. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda beralis cabang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu membawa tiga buah kamus di tangannya. Surai scarletnya senada dengan sepasang manik bersorot tajam yang dimilikinya. Kuroko yakin bahwa pemuda ini bukan orang Jepang asli. Hanya saja Kuroko meragukan hipotesanya karena ia bisa berbicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang dengan lancar walaupun aksen luar-nya masih terasa.

"Halo? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Manik azure itu mengerjap berkali-kali. Ah, sepertinya ia melamun lagi. "Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih," Kuroko membungkukkan badannya, "dan maaf karena sudah menabrakmu."

Pemuda scarlet itu terkekeh pelan. "Aku juga kurang hati-hati, kok," tambahnya. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Kau sekelas denganku, bukan?"

Jujur saja Kuroko sedikit terkejut—tidak, ia benar-benar terkejut. Baru kali ini ada orang yang menyadari keberadaannya yang tipis di kelas. Rasanya tidak mungkin pemuda itu mengenali Kuroko karena si pemilik manik azure itu tak pernah menyapa teman-teman lain di kelas kecuali sahabat-sahabat yang sudah ia kenal.

"Kau... mengenalku?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada datar, dengan sebersit rasa tidak percaya tentunya.

Pemuda itu kembali terkekeh. "Kalau tidak salah namamu Kuroko Tetsuya, benar? Waktu memperkenalkan diri kau tiba-tiba berdiri di samping sensei dan membuatnya terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya." Suara kekehannya terdengar semakin keras, membuat beberapa siswa yang berada di sekelilingnya menoleh heran. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tahu siapa aku?" Ia balik bertanya.

Kening Kuroko berkerut samar. Sungguh, ia merasa tidak enak jika ia mengatakan 'maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu' pada pemuda di hadapannya ini. Kuroko takut jika pemuda itu akan tersinggung dan membencinya. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi orang itu adalah teman baru pertama Kuroko. Walaupun Kuroko tidak terlalu berminat untuk bersosialisasi, tapi ia juga ingin mempunyai banyak teman.

"Sepertinya memorimu terlalu lemah untuk mengingat nama-nama teman sekelas, ya," kata pemuda scarlet itu kembali memecah lamunan Kuroko. "Namaku Kagami Taiga. Aku baru saja pindah dari Amerika. Salam kenal, Kuroko!" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Walau agak ragu, akhirnya Kuroko menjabat uluran tangan pemuda bernama Kagami itu. Sebuah kurva kecil terukir di wajahnya. Baru kali ini Kuroko menunjukkan senyumannya pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. "Salam kenal juga, Kagami-kun. Mohon bantuannya untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

Si pemuda scarlet itu juga tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau kemana? Sepertinya tadi kau terburu-buru."

Kuroko kembali melupakan niatnya untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Astaga, sudah berapa kali perhatiannya teralih seperti ini? Kuroko mengerling pada jam dinding yang bertengger di kelas yang ada di sampingnya. Istirahat tinggal tujuh menit lagi. Bagus, sepertinya ia harus menahan lapar sampai pulang nanti.

"Kuroko?"

Manik azure Kuroko menatap lurus ke manik scarlet Kagami. Ah, melamun itu sungguh tidak baik bagi Kuroko. "Aku ingin ke perpustakaan. Kamusku tertinggal," jawabnya datar.

"Tertinggal, ya?" ulang Kagami. "Kebetulan aku baru saja meminjam tiga kamus dari perpustakaan. Kau mau memakainya satu?" tawarnya.

"Terima kasih, tapi," Kuroko menatap Kagami heran, "kenapa Kagami-kun meminjam tiga kamus sekaligus?"

Kagami terdiam, lalu mengangkat tangannya yang membawa barang bernama kamus itu. "Oh, aku juga tidak membawa kamus hari ini dan teman sebelahku memintaku untuk meminjamkannya kamus di perpustakaan. Karena yang lainnya juga sering lupa, kupikir sebaiknya aku membawa satu lagi untuk berjaga-jaga. Siapa tahu ada yang mau meminjamnya," jelasnya. "Dan sepertinya firasatku benar."

"Bukankah sebelumnya Kagami-kun tinggal di Amerika? Seharusnya Kagami-kun sudah mahir, bukan?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Ah, itu..." Tangan Kagami yang bebas mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah. "Karena sudah lama tinggal di Amerika aku sering lupa jika harus menterjemahkan kosakata bahasa Inggris kedalam bahasa Jepang. Lagipula, ada baiknya jika sedia payung sebelum hujan."

"Kita sedang membicarakan pelajaran, Kagami-kun, bukan hari hujan," sanggah Kuroko dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

Kagami hanya ber-_sweatdrop _ria. "Aku tidak membicarakan hari hujan. Itu hanya kata kiasan," geramnya. "Dan cepat ambil kamusnya sebelum istirahat berakhir."

Kuroko kembali tersenyum. Ternyata menyenangkan jika mempunyai teman baru. Sepertinya ia akan mulai mengenalkan dirinya lagi pada teman-teman sekelasnya walau diawali dengan mengejutkan mereka. Tangan Kuroko terulur, mengambil kamus yang berada di tangan Kagami. "Kau menakutkan jika seperti itu, Kagami-kun."

Kening Kagami mulai berkedut. "Apa kata..."

"Tapi..." Kuroko memotong protesan Kagami. Senyumannya masih belum lepas dari wajahnya. "terima kasih."

Kagami terperangah, namun ia pun akhirnya tersenyum lebar. "Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu, Kuroko," gumamnya tulus.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kagami-kun?"

Pemuda scarlet itu membuang muka ke samping. "Tidak."

Kuroko masih menatap Kagami dengan penasaran. "Kau aneh," gumamnya.

"Apa katamu?!"

.

.

"Huwaaa! Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami, Kurokocchi?!" pekik Kise Ryota sambil menubruk Kuroko ketika pemuda mungil itu kembali ke kelas bersama Kagami.

"Kise-kun, sesak..."

"Oi, Kise!" Aomine berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kise begitu melihat Kuroko yang mulai kesulitan untuk bernapas. "Kau mau membunuh Ku... Lho? Bukankah kau murid pindahan dari Amerika yang bisa melompat tinggi itu?" tanya si pemuda tan begitu menyadari sosok Kagami di samping Kuroko.

"Kau... ace Teiko yang terkenal itu?" Kagami balik bertanya. "Aku membaca artikel tentang Kiseki no Sedai di majalah kemarin lusa. Tak kusangka aku berada satu kelas dengan seorang ace Kisedai."

"Kenapa kau baru menyadarinya, eh? Apakah otakmu selambat itu?" tanya Aomine dengan nada mengejek.

Kagami bisa merasakan keningnya berkedut. "Enak saja! Kau jarang mengikuti pelajaran, tahu! Itu sebabnya aku baru melihatmu sekarang!" protesnya.

"Itu benar-ssu! Aominecchi, 'kan, sering bolos pelajaran," tambah Kise. Sepertinya pemuda pirang itu tidak berniat untuk melepaskan Kuroko dari dekapannya.

"Diam kau, Kise!"

Kise pura-pura tidak mendengar ocehan Aomine. Ia beralih menatap pemuda scarlet yang berdiri di sampingnya itu. "Kau teman baru Kurokocchi, ya? Kalau tidak salah namamu Kagami Taiga, 'kan?" tanya Kise memastikan. "Namaku Kise Ryota-ssu, dan pemuda bodoh yang di sana itu Ahomine Daiki. Salam kenal-ssu!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut pemuda bodoh, hah?! Dasar pirang berisik!" Aomine kembali memprotes.

"Kualitas otakku lebih baik daripada Aominecchi!" Kise tak mau kalah.

"Seharusnya kau lebih rajin mengikuti pelajaran agar kau lebih pintar." Kali ini Kagami ikut menambahi.

Sebuah tanda perempatan muncul di kening Aomine. "Apa katamu?!"

"Hore! Ada yang membelaku-ssu! Terima kasih, Kagamicchi!" pekik Kise riang. Sungguh kekanakan sekali.

"Diam kau! Dasar pemuda berisik!"

"Hei, ada apa ini?"

Ketiga makhluk yang ribut sejak tadi itu menoleh serempak. Dilihatnya seorang Ogiwara Shigehiro yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil berkacak pinggang. Salah satu tangannya menenteng plastik berisi roti yakisoba dan segelas _vanilla shake _kesukaan Kuroko. "Setelah kalian meninggalkanku, kalian malah membuat keributan di sini," ucap pemuda itu dengan kening berkerut. "Dan Kise, kau harus melepaskan Kuroko sekarang atau dia akan mati, cepat atau lambat."

Dengan muka bingung, Kise menatap Kuroko yang tampak sudah kehabisan oksigen di dalam pelukannya. Segera saja ia melepaskan Kuroko dari dekapannya dan memekik nyaring, "Huwaaa! Maafkan aku, Kurokocchiii!" Wajah kekanakannya itu basah karena air mata berlebihannya. Sungguh tipikal seorang Kise Ryota.

Kuroko terbatuk pelan dan berjalan menjauhi Kise. "Aku benci Kise-kun."

"Jangan membenciku, Kurokocchiiii! Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi-ssu!" Kise semakin menjadi-jadi. Sepertinya kau melakukan kesalahan, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Si pemilik manik azure itu tidak menggubris Kise yang masih berteriak-teriak di sana. Ogiwara hanya menghembuskan napas pasrah. Ternyata ia bisa tahan bersama orang-orang seperti itu dalam waktu yang lama. Menjadi penengahnya pula. Sungguh hebat dirinya itu.

Ogiwara berjalan menuju bangkunya—tepat di depan Kuroko—dan duduk di sana, menghadap Kuroko yang kembali menekuri buku di depannya. Pemuda yang sudah dianggap Kuroko sebagai kakaknya itu meletakkan barang yang dibawanya di meja Kuroko. Sepasang manik azure menatap heran ke arah Ogiwara yang sedang tersenyum.

"Kau harus makan atau kau akan pingsan di tengah-tengah pelajaran nanti," ucap Ogiwara sambil mendekatkan roti yakisoba dan _vanilla milkshake_ yang dibelinya tadi pada Kuroko. Pemuda azure itu pasti sudah kelaparan sekarang.

Untuk sejenak Kuroko ragu. Namun, mengingat perutnya yang sudah kelaparan stadium akhir, ia menerima pemberian Ogiwara. Lagipula, Ogiwara pasti akan memaksanya makan jika ia menolak. "Terima kasih, Shigehiro-nii." Kuroko tersenyum.

Ogiwara mengacak-acak surai Kuroko lembut. "Sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkan teman baru," katanya sambil menatap Kagami Taiga yang masih bersama Kise dan Aomine. "Kalau tidak salah aku pernah melihatnya waktu kita makan di kedai dekat bandara saat SMP dulu," tambahnya.

Kuroko mengikuti arah pandangan Ogiwara. "Benarkah?"

Ogiwara mengangguk. "Kau tidak mengingatnya? Dia duduk di samping kita, lho." Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu meyakinkan Kuroko. "Ah, dia melihat kemari."

Manik azure Kuroko beradu pandang dengan manik scarlet Kagami. Kuroko baru sadar kalau manik Kagami terasa begitu dalam. Cukup lama mereka saling bertatapan sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Kuroko.

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menoleh. Sosok yang begitu dicarinya kini berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah Akashi memang terlihat biasa saja, tapi sorot sepasang kelereng crimson itu menyiratkan kelelahan. Sejak masuk ke sekolah ini Akashi sudah diangkat menjadi anggota dewan murid. Mungkin kelak ia akan menjadi ketua.

"Akashi-kun? Kenapa baru kembali?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi menyeringai jahil. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Kuroko. "Sepertinya kau merindukanku, eh?" godanya.

Kontan saja Kuroko terkesiap pelan. Merindukan Akashi? Tentu saja. Tapi Kuroko tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung atau ia akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan teman-teman sekelasnya. "Kau terlalu berharap, Akashi-kun."

"Wah, sepertinya aku ditolak." Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali berdiri tegak. "Daripada itu, sepertinya Ryota dan Daiki mempunyai teman baru lagi."

"Dan teman baru Kuroko juga," tambah Ogiwara bersemangat. "Kami pernah bertemu dengannya di kedai, tapi sepertinya Kuroko tidak mengingatnya."

Manik crimson Akashi beralih ke tempat Kagami berdiri. Pemuda scarlet itu sepertinya sudah tidak melihat kemari lagi. "Oh, dia, ya?" Akashi kembali menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan... tidak senang? "Sepertinya ia tertarik padamu, Tetsuya."

Manik Kuroko dan Ogiwara membulat kompak—walau kekagetan Kuroko tidak terlalu kentara, tetap saja mata bulatnya itu 'agak' melebar. Kagami Taiga tertarik pada Kuroko? Ayolah, meski sudah seminggu mereka sekelas, mereka tidak pernah mengobrol sebelumnya dan baru saja berkenalan hari ini. Oke, semua ini bisa saja disebut sebagai cinta pandangan pertama. Tapi, Kagami tidak terlihat seperti tipe orang yang percaya dengan cinta pandangan pertama. Sepertinya Akashi membutuhkan banyak istirahat atau ia akan terus-terusan melantur.

"Akashi-san!"

Mereka bertiga—Kuroko, Akashi, dan Ogiwara—menoleh serempak. Terlihat salah seorang senpai yang saat ini menjabat sebagai ketua dewan siswa berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatap Akashi. Ibu jarinya mengisyaratkan agar sang pemuda bersurai crimson mengikutinya. Diam-diam Akashi menghela napas kesal. Rapat, lagi.

"Aku harus pergi," Akashi kembali menatap Kuroko, "dan selamat karena kau memiliki penggemar rahasia, Tetsuya."

Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam melihat sosok Akashi yang sudah menghilang di sana. Apakah ia bersalah karena memiliki teman baru? Sangat kecil kemungkinan Kagami memiliki perasaan khusus padanya. Ia hanyalah seorang _phantom_ kalau boleh tahu. Bisa saja Kuroko dan Kagami pernah berkenalan sebelumnya—walaupun Kuroko tidak mengingatnya—sehingga pemuda scarlet itu mengenalnya. Rasanya tidak mungkin Kagami menjadi penggemar rahasia Kuroko.

"Kau masih memikirkan Akashi?"

Suara Ogiwara membuat Kuroko terfokus padanya kembali. Sepasang kelereng bulat berwarna azure itu hanya menatapnya intens, seolah berkata 'ya' secara tersirat. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu hanya terkekeh pelan. "Sepertinya dia cemburu."

Oke, sepertinya otak Ogiwara juga sedang bermasalah saat ini. "Maksud Shigehiro-nii?"

"Akashi selalu OOC saat bersamamu, kau tahu?" Senyum misterius tersungging di wajah Ogiwara. "Contohnya seperti tadi."

Baru saja Kuroko akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya lagi ketika bel dimulainya kembali jam pelajaran terdengar. Ogiwara hanya mengacak surai azure-nya pelan dan pergi ke tempat duduknya. Rombongan Kise dan yang lainnya juga sudah bubar setelah sensei masuk ke kelas. Hanya Akashi yang kembali menghilang. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu lelah. Mungkin kata-katanya tadi hanyalah efek dari rasa lelah Akashi.

"Kuroko-san, tolong terjemahkan teks halaman tiga puluh tujuh paragraf dua!"

Manik Kuroko menatap ke depan. Dilihatnya Kagami yang menoleh padanya dan tersenyum. Kuroko membalas senyum Kagami dengan senyum kecil yang terkesan dipaksakan. Ia melirik kamus yang dipinjamkan Kagami padanya tadi. Sungguh, semua ini membuat Kuroko pusing.

"Kuroko-san?"

Kuroko berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Beberapa pasang manik teman-teman sekelasnya menatap ke arahnya. Ia menghela napas pelan. Ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan semuanya. Ia harus melupakannya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Hai, Sensei!"

.

.

Sudah berselang seminggu sejak kejadian itu dan Akashi masih disibukkan dengan urusan dewan siswa sampai saat ini. Sebelumnya Akashi masih sempat menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kuroko dan kawan-kawan—walau lebih sering bersama Kuroko daripada bersama Ogiwara dan yang lain—walau sering mengurusi organisasi itu. Sekarang pemuda crimson itu jarang berbicara dengan siapa saja, terutama pada Kuroko yang sering disapanya sebelumnya. Sebelumnya Kuroko memang berkesimpulan bahwa Akashi kelelahan karena tugasnya yang menumpuk. Tapi, sekarang Kuroko meragukan hipotesanya. Tidak hanya kelelahan, Akashi terlihat seperti... menghindar. Ia tidak pernah makan siang atau pergi ke perpustakaan bersama Kuroko lagi. Karena itulah Kuroko lebih sering bersama Ogiwara atau Kagami sekarang. Walaupun Kuroko tidak sendirian, tapi rasanya sungguh menyesakkan jika diacuhkan oleh orang yang kita sukai.

Hal ini masih berlanjut sampai pulang sekolah. Kuroko masih ingin melihat ribuan sakura itu berguguran dengan teman-temannya, apalagi bersama Akashi. Ia terus menunggu pemuda bermanik dwiwarna itu kembali dari urusannya hingga tertidur manis di bangkunya karena orang yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung datang. Sebenarnya Ogiwara sudah menawarkan diri untuk menemani Kuroko. Hanya saja pemuda berkulit porselen itu bersikeras untuk menunggu Akashi sendiri. Akhirnya Ogiwara tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menurut pada pemuda bermanik azure itu.

Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar menggema di lorong yang sudah mulai sepi. Suara pintu kelas yang tergeser pelan pun terdengar begitu keras. Sesosok pemuda bersurai crimson yang ditunggu-tunggu Kuroko akhirnya muncul dengan raut wajah yang begitu lelah. Setelah ini ia akan bebas dari tugas dewan siswa selama seminggu ke depan. Akashi benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat sekarang atau daya tahan tubuhnya akan menurun perlahan-lahan.

Baru saja Akashi akan meninggalkan ruang kelas ketika ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang begitu ia kenal tertidur di bangkunya. Tanpa sadar kaki-kaki Akashi melangkah mendekati sosok Kuroko yang terlihat begitu tenang dalam tidurnya. Suara dengkuran halus dan napas teratur pemuda azure itu dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Akashi. Rasanya ia begitu kejam mengacuhkan Kuroko seminggu ini. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja urusan dewan siswanya itu begitu menumpuk dan suasana hatinya sedang buruk saat itu.

Akashi menyibakkan beberapa helai surai Kuroko yang menghalangi wajah porselennya itu. Ah, tampaknya efek tak acuh Akashi berimbas pada Kuroko.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya," gumamnya sambil membelai pipi porselen itu pelan. Tapi, sepertinya Kuroko terbangun karena kelakuan Akashi mengingat pemuda itu baru saja mengerang pelan dan kelopaknya mengerjap perlahan.

"Akashi-kun?" tanyanya dengan mata yang masih terlihat sayu. "Kau belum pulang?"

Akashi menjauhkan dirinya dari Kuroko. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Tak heran jika Kuroko balas menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulut Akashi. Manik heterokrom itu masih menatap Kuroko dengan tajam. "Bisakah kita bicara?"

Dan hawa di sekitar mereka menjadi tegang seketika.

* * *

A/N :

Saya benar-benar memaksakan diri! *gulung-gulung nggak jelas* Sepertinya ending chapter ini nggak pas, ya? Duh, ini gara-gara efek write block yang mendadak datang di saat-saat klimaks :'( Karena itu saya minta maaf jika ada banyak typo dan kegajean yang bertebaran di atas sana *bow*

Terima kasih banyak buat **Minecchi/Katsuki SAL, Flow . L, yuli . sama . 9, sakisaria, febry . antik, Saika125, Kouzuki Haruka, KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya, ChwangKyuh EvilBerry, dan Ariefyana Fuji Lestari** yang sudah berkenan untuk mem-fav/mem-follow/me-review fic gaje bin abal saya ini. Buat Flow . L-san, Akashi memang nggak jadi ke Kyoto, kok (tapi nggak tahu nanti bakal pindah atau nggak :3 *ditabok*).

Seperti biasa : review, nee?


End file.
